I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to securing devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns a securing device for fixing a rod in position. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a securing device for securing an automotive hatchback in an open position.
II. Prior Art
Vehicles having a hatchback-type door have become increasingly popular as the consumer trend towards sportier, more fuel-efficient vehicles continues. Typically, two liftgate supports, one disposed on each side of the hatchback-type door, secure the hatchback in the raised position. After several years of usage or during freezing temperatures, these liftgate supports eventually malfunction, creating a safety hazard to anyone loading or unloading items from the back of the vehicle.
Heretofore, the art has proposed means for preventing the liftgates and other vehicular components from collapsing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,355 issued to Hawkins discloses a holding device to retain a vehicle hood or trunk in a raised position. The device includes two members engaged in a telescoping relationship. The holding device includes a first tubular member that slidably receives a rod together with a coiled spring urged locking dog. The locking dog engages the rod with respect to the tubular member, so as to retain the hood or the trunk raised by a pre-determined amount.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,194 there is disclosed a vehicular hatchback-type door closure system which is designed to prevent the downward pivotal rotation of the hatchback-type door. A pair of telescoping struts are positioned such that the studs that secure the strut to the hatchback-type door come into a wedging engagement with the struts to limit the clockwise rotation of the hatchback-type door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,303 issued to Kosloff discloses a hatchback locking device to retain a hatchback-type door of a vehicle in an open position. The locking device comprises a two piece body member where the two pieces are hingedly connected so they may be fit around the liftgate support and then be fastened. The body member is secured to a housing cylinder by two sided tape proximate to where the elongated piston rod is received by the housing cylinder. The two-piece member is expensive to produce and, once attached with tape, is difficult to remove from the housing cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,866 issued to Behring discloses a lockable sleeve that slips onto the elongated piston rod of the liftgate support to secure the liftgate door in the raised position. The lockable sleeve must then be removed from the liftgate support to lower the hatchback-type door. The sleeve is cumbersome to use and store and can easily damage the liftgate support or the hatchback-type door.
In addition, the Polyon Manufacturing Company has developed a spring-loaded brace for after-market installation that automatically retains a liftgate support of a hatchback-type door in an open position. The brace is expensive and detracts from the appearance of the vehicle when the hatchback-type door is opened.
It is to be appreciated that the prior art devices are cumbersome to install; difficult to manipulate as well as being expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a securing device that overcomes all of the disadvantages as an after-market lock that is fitted onto one of the liftgate supports, the securing device being universally adapted to virtually any type of cylinder rod.